Under the Covers
by jakelsx
Summary: .troyella. All of it happened under the covers


**Under the Covers**

The first time she spent the night at his house, she was almost eighteen. It was the winter of her senior year. She had never been this close with a guy before. Ever.

"Are you sure I can stay?" she asked. She folded her arms across her chest and looked down.

"It's fine," he said. He almost smiled at her insecurity and took her hand. "Come on."

They were already in their sweats, exhausted from a day of studying before midterms.

Her eyes were droopy, her hair a mess. He was just as tired but seemed to be anxious… excited. Okay, maybe he planned most of this out. He knew Gabriella would study, study, and study until she fell asleep on her books but he still wanted to be with her. So why not drag her to his house to study? I mean, it was almost perfect. Plus, his parents were gone for the weekend. How awesome was that?

He dragged her to his room.

"Come on, Gabriella," he insisted.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered. When they finally got to his room, he jumped onto his bed, immediately closing his eyes.

"Ah," he sighed. She smiled and carefully climbed in with him.

She got closer to him, still careful of her actions. This wasn't the first time they had actually laid down together. When they'd watch movies at her house, they'd snuggled up to one another on the couch. Almost every other time, he fell asleep and then it'd a one-part snuggled. She'd finally get tired of his weight on her body and then would lay his head down in her lap. Most of those times, he really wouldn't be asleep though.

They laid like that just closing their eyes for a little bit, catching up on some rest. "How do you determine the magnitude of a vector?" she suddenly asked.

One of his eyes lazily opened. "Two?" he mumbled.

She thought about it. "Nevermind."

"Whatever you say, Gabs," he sighed. He tightened his arm around her shoulders. "Just go to sleep…alright?"

"What comes after Zinc in the periodic table?"

"I'm going to pretend you never asked me that," he sighed.

"Okay." She closed her eyes and tried to remember her elements. She felt him tighten his grip around her and she let out a deep sigh. She shut her eyes tight and tried to concentrate on chemistry, the properties of chemical reactions…. Oh, god, but wasn't what they had chemistry?

No, concentrate, Gabriella.

She fell asleep.

-------

The first time they actually slept together, _slept together_…she was twenty. She was a late bloomer for her generation. Her best friends had told her about their "first time" to her. Of course, she had desperately tried to tune them out. Gah.

She woke up slowly, not taking in her full surroundings yet. First she saw her dorm room. She noticed that her roommate's bed was empty. Of course, Natasha told her the previous night that she would be gone clubbing. As in clubbing… as in spend the night in some guy's house she had just met. Disgusting.

Then she noticed that she wasn't alone. A low tone was coming from behind her.

Oh, god, they said that these dorms were safe.

She cautiously opened one guy to meet the sleeping face of Troy a.k.a. that man that stole her heart.

Then she sat up quickly, taking part of the sheets with her to cover her body.

"Oh, Jesus Christ… holy… wh-what did I do…" she muttered to herself. One hand was in her let down messy hair and the other was holding the covers up.

The memories began to pour into her frantically as she worriedly looked at Troy.

She found her clothes and put them on quickly then ran out the room as fast as she could, not believing reality. Virgin till marriage my ass.

Troy woke up several minutes later. He opened his eyes lazily and like Gabriella, still unaware of reality.

He looked at the empty space beside him and groaned. Then he noticed a slightly strong breeze.

Then he noticed that he wasn't wearing anything but the bed sheet.

Then he screamed. Loud.

…

Gabriella sat at Student Center. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the arms of the chair. There was nobody there but her. It was, after all, four in the morning.

Then he heard a rather familiar scream.

It was the same scream that came when he saw that rat in her dorm.

That scream that came when they were riding that roller coaster down at Disney World.

Oh, God.

She stood up, stuffed her hands in her pockets, and figured that she should probably go find out why Troy had screamed.

…

She peeked in the door first, only to find Troy pacing in the room with his boxers on.

She leaned against, the door frame and made a fraction of a noise. He stopped and looked at her.

She looked at those blue eyes that seemed to solve everything. She saw franticness, worry, and anxiety topped off with fear.

Then she smiled a soft, solemn smile.

And so did he.

--------

The only time she got proposed to was when she was twenty five.

They were under the sheets, oxygen scarce. There was a little lantern in their little tent. They were taking about what they were going to do next week when they went back to Albuquerque. "Chad and Taylor are going to be there," she said. He nodded, too concentrated on the dim glow of the lantern. "I hear Ryan and maybe even Sharpay are going to be in that weekend, too." He still stared. She three her hands in her lap and let out a frustrated sigh. "What is so interesting about that light?"

Her voice seemed to awaken him. He almost jumped at the sound of her suddenly loud voice. "Nothing," he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"What ever you say, Troy," she sighed, going back to playing with her fingers. "You seem kind of out of it lately." She looked up into his eyes. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said.

He sighed again and scratched his head.

"You know you can tell me right?" she said. She scooted closer to him. He laid a hand over hers.

It was funny how is large, calloused hand would fit perfectly over hers. She once had asked him if he used lotion, just as a joke. He feigned hurt and took her hands and caressed them. He asked her if she used lotion. She said no and her hands were almost as rough as his. He didn't care.

"Gabriella," he said, laying down and putting his head in her lap. "Do you remember in high school, when we met?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember out first date?"

"Yes."

"Kiss?"

"Of course."

"Sex?"

She giggled. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering on top of all of that," he stated slowly. "If you'd like to be proposed to too."

He sat up and propped his chin on his elbow.

Her mouth was just open by a fraction. Gabriella Montez was being proposed to? Wow, who would've thought?

"So… what do you say?" he asked, taking out the small velvet box. "Marry me?"

She opened her mouth and nothing came out. "I- ah," when that didn't work, all she did was clutch his shoulders and kissed him.

It was just a short, sweet kiss but it said enough to Troy. "I'll take that as a yes."

She nodded frantically and pulled him in for another kiss.

Under the covers.

* * *

**AN:// **I had to post that even though it was incomplete and it was crappy. Heard it all before, I bet. But how often do you get to post something on Feb. 29? I 'll tell you, every FOUR YEARS. so i posted it. No complaining now.

I'm kidding. Complain all you want as long as you hit that little button on the bottom of the page.


End file.
